Leaks often develop in concrete decks, in deck expansion joints and in joints between precast concrete deck elements. In some cases the environment beneath the deck can withstand leakage. In other cases it cannot be tolerated and must be corrected. In the case of a parking garage, for example, where water seeping through a concrete deck is highly alkaline and corrosive to the finish of automobiles, it is necessary to take some corrective measure. The common step of repairing the leak through use of a mastic or sealant has not been found to be a suitable long term solution since the wear and tear of traffic and exposure to the elements very often causes the same problem to arise again. This condition is exacerbated by deck movement from traffic and by normal expansion and contraction of the deck elements. Nor would it be desirable to have to install a new weather resistant surfacing on the upper side of the deck. Not only would the cost be out of proportion to the cost of merely repairing the problem area, but the same wear and tear of traffic and exposure to the elements owuld still tend to cause problems with the new surfacing.
What is needed is a simple, inexpensive yet effective way to correct the problem, heretofore not available.